


Copious - The Cabin

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1540]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After a fight in the office, Gibbs invites Tony to his cabin. Tony think he's in trouble, but what he finds at the cabin is not at all what he expects.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1540]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Copious - The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/19/2003 for the word [copious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/19/copious).
> 
> copious[ koh-pee-uhs ]  
> adjective  
> large in quantity or number; abundant; plentiful:  
> copious amounts of food.  
> having or yielding an abundant supply:  
> a copious larder; a copious harvest.  
> exhibiting abundance or fullness, as of thoughts or words.
> 
> This is for Prompt 5 of the January 2020 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/249628.html) which features artwork below by the lovely rose_malmaison which I have modified to add my title.
> 
> This is also a big thanks to Rose for all the work she does on the five prompts challenge and all the artwork she provides. As I'm not an artist myself (and really don't have the patience for it), I appreciate the prompt artworks that she allows us to use. <3 I hope you enjoy this story, Rose.

Tony wasn’t looking forward to another weekend alone. The single life had gotten old a long time ago. Maybe he was growing up, but anonymous hookups just didn’t do it for him anymore.

He had his eyes on someone specific, but that was a pipe dream. He’d had feelings for this person for eleven plus years now and there had been no sign that his affections were returned. He’d pretty much given up hope. 

In fact, a lot of things about Gibbs were getting old. They’d been at each other’s throats a lot more recently than ever before. Tony wasn’t sure if it was that he didn’t have room to grow anymore or if his disappointment with the way Gibbs treated him like he was something replaceable was coming out or what.

They’d had a disagreement about their current case shortly before Gibbs sent the team home and it sat heavily on Tony’s mind as he stared disheartened at his bachelor apartment. He’d always thought that he would be married or at least in a committed relationship by now. Heck, he was close with Wendy before she left him at the altar.

Tony heard the key in the lock and he knew who was at the door. The person he both loved and hated depending on the day. He regretted their fight, but he wasn’t really ready to face Gibbs. 

Intending to head off a deep conversation, Tony moved to the door. Opening it and stepping outside, he closed the door behind him in a clear indication that Gibbs wasn’t wanted inside. Then he gave Gibbs the what are you doing here look.

“My cabin, zero seven hundred tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“We need to talk.” After that statement, Gibbs turned and left.

Tony stared after him for a bit. He couldn’t help watching Gibbs’ ass as it walked away. He finally shook his head and headed back inside. 

Now, he had a whole new set of worries. He had no idea what Gibbs was thinking. Why had Gibbs invited him to the cabin?

Tony secretly loved the cabin, but he’d never admit it to anyone. As far as most people were concerned, he hated the cold and outdoor living. They’d never suspect that he actually enjoyed the fire in the cabin and if he dreamed of cuddling with Gibbs around the fire, well he’d never tell. 

Even Gibbs couldn’t know how much he loved the cabin and how much the cabin sometimes felt like home to him. It was wrong, given that there was no way Gibbs would ever return his feelings, but he wanted it so badly. Sometimes though, the way Gibbs took care of the fire and made sure Tony was warm and had plenty of food made Tony dream about what they’d be like together.

He glanced at the time and frowned when he realized it was already midnight. If he was going to make it to the cabin by seven AM, he’d have to go to bed now. He set his alarm for 5 AM because he knew that he still needed to pack and get himself psyched up for whatever Gibbs had planned.

Taking a quick shower, Tony grabbed an extra duffel bag, his go bag wouldn’t work for the cold they would be experiencing, and started filling it with his extra warm clothes. Few knew that he even had such clothes as they weren’t the most fashionable and the only time Tony ever wore them was at the cabin.

He also grabbed some of the frozen lasagna and a couple of other homemade frozen meals that he’d prepared that he knew Gibbs liked. Since Gibbs did most of the work, the least Tony could do was contribute food. They never tasted as good over the fire as when cooked in an oven, but Gibbs managed to make them taste better roasted than Tony could ever do. 

They had this thing down to a science, almost. Neither McGee nor Bishop realized how frequently Tony and Gibbs took trips just the two of them to Gibbs’ cabin. Every time, Tony wondered if he should stop going as he was just deluding himself that Gibbs could ever return his affections, but the draw of that feeling of home was just too much for him to resist and he always ended up saying yes or showing up when Gibbs demanded it.

Maybe that made him a fool, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He had such mixed feelings about the cabin and especially this trip. They’d just had a huge argument at work and now Gibbs said they needed to talk. Tony couldn’t imagine that anything good was going to be coming.

At least, Gibbs hadn’t suggested riding together. If this went south, Tony was going to flee like a bat out of hell. No way was he staying in the same cabin with Gibbs if they couldn’t be civil to each other at all.

He tried to relax and take a leisurely drive up to the cabin, but the closer he got to the cabin the more tense he became. As much as he loved the cabin, the words we need to talk made him consider turning around and going home. Unfortunately, before he could actually do so the cabin appeared in view and there was no way that Gibbs wouldn’t notice him leaving and come after him if he left now.

As it was he sat in his car after parking long enough that Gibbs came out and knocked on the car window. “You coming in?” Gibbs asked.

“Eventually.”

“DiNozzo, get your ass in the cabin!” Gibbs barked.

Tony jumped and hit his head on the ceiling of his car. Rubbing his head, he stepped out of the car. “I’m coming. I’m coming. No need to take my head off.”

“That was all you, DiNozzo.” Gibbs smirked.

“Bastard.” Tony glared at Gibbs, who simply ignored it and headed back into the cabin.

Tony sighed and grabbed his luggage out of the trunk before following Gibbs inside. He set his bag down by the comfy couch that he normally slept on when he stayed at the cabin with Gibbs. Then he turned to Gibbs, who was studiously tending to the steaks on the fire and giving off all appearances of ignoring Tony now that he was inside. Tony tried to remain calm and moved to the couch in front of the fireplace, but he couldn’t stop fidgeting due to his nervousness about why Gibbs demanded his presence. 

“Calm down. It’s nothing bad.”

“How can it not be bad? You said the dreaded words.”

“Just wanted you to come out to the cabin and knew you wouldn’t say no if I said that after our discussion.”

“Discussion? That was an argument.”

Gibbs shrugged. ”That was work.”

“Which means what?”

“This is not work.”

“Huh? What are you trying to say, Gibbs? I need more explanation than that.”

Gibbs growled, “Just stop freaking out and eat your steak.” Gibbs shoved the plate of steak at Tony.

Tony took it with a bewildered expression on his face. He didn’t understand what was going on here in the slightest. Gibbs glared at him until he started eating the food, which only confused Tony more.

“Is everything ok, Gibbs?”

“Fine,” Gibbs grunted.

”Seriously, what’s going on Gibbs?” Tony protested.

“Just eat, DiNozzo.”

“Are you sure you’re not dying?”

“Yes.” Gibbs rolled his eyes.

“Then what are we doing here?”

“Can’t I invite my friend over for the weekend to hang out?”

“No. Especially not after work yesterday. Now what’s going on?”

“I just thought you needed more from me than you were getting at work. Was I wrong?”

Tony’s brow furled up in confusion as he tried to figure out what on earth Gibbs could mean. “Are you worried about me?”

“Always.”

“Always?” Tony sat up straight in shock.

Gibbs simply nodded.

“Why?”

Gibbs huffed in surprise. “You’re a trouble magnet, DiNozzo. Of course, I’m always worried about you.”

Tony stared at Gibbs. That was true, but he felt like there was more. “There’s more isn’t there?”

The two of them had a staring match with the strength of their wills before Gibbs finally gave in, “Ah hell, DiNozzo. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“I think you do, Gibbs.”

“Tony, I like you.”

“As a friend,” Tony continued.

Gibbs shook his head.

“As a friend with benefits?” Tony prodded, not sure what Gibbs was trying to say. They’d never had sex before, but it seemed the most reasonable option if Gibbs liked him as more than a friend.

Gibbs shook his head again.

“Then what?” Tony tilted his head, as if a better angle would make what Gibbs was saying clearer.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony, like do I really have to say it?

“Really? You like me, like want to date me like me?” Tony gasped in astonishment.

“Yeah, DiNozzo.” Gibbs shook his head fondly. “Now stop worrying and come here.”

Tony grinned, a little shyly and settled on the loveseat next to Gibbs. “I can’t believe you like me.”

Gibbs huffed and swatted Tony on the back of the head, but it was a gentle swat, almost dare he say it a loving one. Tony leaned against Gibbs as he finished his steak. Gibbs’ steak was already gone as the man had no worries to distract him from eating it. 

After Tony finished with his steak, Gibbs grumbled, “Now move your stuff to the bed. You’re sleeping with me.”

“Yes, Gibbs,” Tony agreed, the smile on his face a little wide, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he’d just been handed everything he ever wanted on a platter.

They stayed up and chatted a little more. Just because they both wanted a relationship didn’t mean they didn’t have things to talk about. After all, this was more than their personal life. They worked together. It wasn’t going to be easy to keep work and personal separate they way they worked, so everything needed to be discussed and figured out.

When they finally made it to bed, they were both a little raw and vulnerable. They’d shared and exposed so much. It was easier to share things with Gibbs, who Tony already trusted, than he’d ever found it to share with a partner before. 

Their lovemaking was sweet and gentle. It was just right to soothe their raw edges and smooth them out so that they weren’t quite so raw anymore. They both drifted to sleep content in each other’s arms.

The next morning wasn’t quite as fun as they woke stuck together, but they managed to make it to the shower to wash off the dried cum with only a modicum of difficulty and even a few gales of laughter. “Next time, we clean up before we fall asleep,” Tony suggested.

Of course, certain parts were already rising with the morning as they washed up and their shower soon dissolved into another round of lovemaking. Gibbs pinned Tony to the outside of the cabin, giving Tony a good view of the copious firewood stacked outside and Tony couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as he contemplated making copious use of Gibbs’ morning wood like he knew they would the firewood to keep warm. 

Needless to say after their morning activities, Tony was more than ready for a nap, but Gibbs insisted on breakfast first. Of course, it didn’t exactly stay just breakfast as Tony dipped the strawberry into the whipped cream and proceeded to spread it across Gibbs chest before chasing it with his tongue.

They eventually ended up passing out in front of the fireplace after their latest round of lovemaking, though this time they’d at least managed to wipe down before falling asleep. They dozed for probably an hour before Tony became aware of his surroundings again. He could feel Gibbs lying practically on top of him.

Gibbs’ chest was pressed to Tony’s back and his arm was wrapped around Tony’s chest, holding Tony close like he never wanted to let Tony go. That suited Tony just fine too. He was home now and he never wanted to leave.

Tony would be more worried about jumping into sex first in a relationship that he really wanted to work out except that he’d known Gibbs for years. They already had a history and while they still had many things to discover about each other, it didn’t feel like jumping into bed with someone that he’d never met before. In fact, the only way he could describe the sex was with the word incredible. He’d never put any stock in that waiting til marriage to have sex thing, but he had to admit there was definitely something about having the right partner that made it even better than the best sex he’d ever had before.

“I can hear you thinking,” Gibbs grumbled. “I’m comfy. Go back to sleep.”

Tony smiled, rolling to face Gibbs. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he grinned playfully tousling with Gibbs before melting back into that feeling of home that he felt in the cabin and knew would now stick with him whenever Gibbs was around as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
